


Высококлассный шпионаж

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Comedy, Crossdressing, Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: — Ты ищешь Алису? — раздался голос над ухом, и Соло подпрыгнул от неожиданности, коря себя за то, что расслабился. Да хрен там он расслабился, просто стоял и офигевал.— Нет. Илью, — не задумываясь, ляпнул он, прикусив язык до боли. Тоже шпион, такой шпион, выискался.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 19





	Высококлассный шпионаж

**Author's Note:**

> «На турнир «Сова и глобус»» в номинации «Восхождение титанов» на сайте https://fanfics.me
> 
> Автор слегка упоролся.  
> Вольное обращение с каноном, совсем вольное. От оригинала тут только кусты и персонажи.  
> При написании автор вдохновлялся образами героев из фильма «Алиса в стране чудес» Тима Бёртона, но старательно игнорировал весь сюжет данной картины и политические трения между Королевами.   
> «Агенты А.Н.К.Л.» постканон.
> 
> Бета:Monstra

Илья бежал впереди, перескакивал кочки и мелкие кустики, ничего не слыша и не видя вокруг себя, кроме главной цели перед ним. Наполеон прокричал имя Курякина ещё раз, затем ещё, но тот даже не притормозил, лихо свернул в сторону, оббегая раскидистую иву и, не сбавляя скорости, помчался дальше.  
Наполеон отставал. Он вообще заметил всё слишком поздно. Миг — Илья с невозмутимым лицом играет в покер, а через секунду карты и фишки взметают над столом веером и Курякин гонится за хозяином закрытого покерного клуба сломя голову.  
Это всё их новый начальник виноват и отсутствие Габби на задании. Ничего же сложного, обычная разведка, новый тайный агент на вражеской стороне под кодовым именем Ив Стейн. Теперь одноглазый Стейн вырвался вперёд Ильи, его же было поместье, он знал каждый лаз, а Наполеон бежал за всей процессией, славно замыкая её позади.  
Курякин, сука, мог бы и предупредить хоть бы одним подмигиванием, жестом, что их раскололи и джентльменов играть уже не нужно.  
За грядой редко растущих деревьев и кустов-ограждений раздался крик и благой мат, а потом всё стихло. Наполеон поднажал, выдыхая воздух ртом, как и годится при спонтанном беге по пересечённой местности — рывками.  
Ильи нигде не оказалось. Соло старательно осмотрел статуи, высокие туи и трескучие старые дубы. Ни Стейна, ни Курякина. Крови тоже не было, как и звуков выстрелов, так что можно только понадеяться, что Курякин просто попал в плен и его не прирезали холодным орудием. И опять Наполеону его вызволять, пока ему яйца электродами не поджарили. Опыт был, после которого и в лицо смотреть было неловко. Забыть и не вспоминать, их пытали каждого по-разному, — времена такие и работа.  
Через добрых пять минут бессмысленных поисков и рассматривания близлежащих объектов, Соло заметил, как к нему приближается охрана особняка. Решение нужно было принимать срочно, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. По-хорошему смыться нужно быстро и незаметно, а ночью вернуться, вооружившись не только маленьким ножом в ботинке, а и хорошим пистолетом. Лучше автоматом. А ещё круче припереться с базукой и затребовать вернуть Илью. Курякин, подложил же свинью! Ну гадство же!  
Наполеон пригнулся, спрятался за куст, внимательно следя за мордоворотами, которые окружали немаленький садик с лужайкой по периметру, а потом отступил спиной к самому большому трещащему старыми ветками дубу, когда земля внезапно провалилась под ногами. Соло взмахнул неловко руками, сцепил зубы, чтобы заглушить неконтролируемый возглас, и зацепился пальцами за свисающие под землёй длинные корни. Те не спешили удерживать Наполеона, пальцы соскальзывали, тонкие корешки лопались под его весом, и Соло катился на пузе всё ниже и ниже, загребая стопами сырую землю, пачкая белую рубашку и брюки.  
Под руками твердь закончилась так же стремительно, как и упал Наполеон, а ноги внезапно повисли в воздухе. Ненадолго, впрочем. Соло перевернулся в воздухе пару раз, меняя положение тела в полёте, в конце концов падая на зад в раскидистый куст. Крупным листом-лопухом прихлопнуло по лицу, в живот упёрлась коряга, приземлившаяся сверху, и Соло расцепил зубы, слабо застонал от боли. Ныло теперь всё. Пострадавшему заду досталось больше всех, и копчик прострелило ужасной болью. Наполеон решил дать себе передышку, пару секунд, не больше, за которые успел проклясть всю провальную операцию и Курякина заодно.  
Илья пер как берсерк, всегда. Заводился с ноля до ста и не мог притормозить на поворотах. Соло осаждал его, как мог, но иногда красная пелена перед глазами Ильи была слишком плотной. В постели такой темперамент был на руку, но не трахаться же посреди миссии.  
Наполеон ломко поднялся на ноги, отряхивая с брюк комья земли и нашинкованную его телом зелень, осматриваясь по сторонам. Вокруг были джунгли. Первое, что пришло в голову Соло, следом, конечно, пришла догадка, что это может быть какой-то аттракцион или парк: слишком разноцветные и диковинные цветы и деревья, лохматые разновидные листы и странные пестрые насекомые. В Англии в начале весны такого дива он ещё не видел. А где ещё видел? Если Илья провалился точно так же, как и Наполеон, нужно было его срочно найти и постараться вернуться вместе. Наполеон задрал голову вверх, чувствуя, как мелкие комья земли и кореньев осыпаются из волос на испорченную рубашку. Над ним было голубое небо, перекрытое лохматыми кронами деревьев, без туч и облаков, и без следа той норы, в которую он так неосмотрительно провалился.  
Твою мать!  
— Ты ищешь Алису? — раздался голос над ухом, и Соло подпрыгнул от неожиданности, коря себя за то, что расслабился. Да хрен там он расслабился, просто стоял и офигевал.  
— Нет. Илью, — не задумываясь, ляпнул он, прикусив язык до боли. Тоже шпион, такой шпион, выискался. Но спросить — не всё рассказать, он действительно не имел понятия, что это за место, а список городов на земле с его службой только пополнялся. Да и Илью непонятно как искать в этом саду.  
Соло завертел головой, прокрутился на триста восемьдесят градусов, ища источник насмешливого голоса, но так никого и не увидел.  
— Златовласая Алиса в плену у Красной королевы, — заискивающе сказал голос, заставляя Наполеона напряжённо вглядываться в разномастные кусты. — Она изменилась за лето, а может, и за зиму. Новая стрижка, да и подкачалась.  
Наполеон знал, что Илья может смахнуть за златовласого, но никак не на златовласую бабенку с именем Алиса. Да он вообще на женщину не смахивал. Такое и представить было невозможно, но этот невидимый голос, похоже, говорил всё же об Илье.  
— И где эта Красная королева? — резко спросил Наполеон и отшатнулся. Перед его лицом возникла серо-голубая морда с оскалом-улыбкой. Куча острых зубов у собеседника не внушала доверия, а зависшая в воздухе голова только добавляла сюрреализма происходящему.  
— В замке Красной королевы, где же ей ещё быть? — шире улыбнулась морда, вызывая у Наполеона холодок вдоль позвоночника. — Зачем тебе Алиса?  
— Она моя… — Соло чувствовал себя глупо. Зачем ему Илья? Не хотел терять напарника? Не погубить бы любовника? Или перед начальством было бы стыдно, угробь он выстраданного коллегу?  
— Невеста? — воодушевилось котоподобное существо, сверкая огромными глазами.  
— Невеста, — решил принять догадку Наполеон. Всё равно же, главное — найти.  
— О-о-о. Абсолем! Ты слышал? Наша Алиса нашла нового жениха и Шляпника забыла!  
— А Шляпник и Алиса разве что-то мутили? — раздалось пищание из кустов, голова кота завертелась, периодически мелькал пушистый хвост в воздухе. Наполеон отмахнулся рукой от видения, но оно не исчезло.  
— Но там так искрило!  
— Мало ли что искрило и что кому кажется, — пропищали кусты. — Чешир, ты бы не дурил голову жениху, он может быть приличный и хороший.  
— А откуда узнать-то?  
— Я хороший и очень приличный, — подтвердил Наполеон, стараясь проследить нить бесполезного для него разговора. Время утекало, а Илья мог быть в опасности с Красной королевой, и ещё этот Стейн подозрительный неизвестно что удумал. — Нужно выручать Алису!  
— Выручать-то надо, а может, и не надо. Королева нынче не такая яростная, просто её веселит постоянно хватать Алису и злить свою сестру.  
— Ничего не понимаю, — сдался Наполеон и увидел наконец-то Чешира во всей красе, повисшего на толстой ветке дерева своим пышным телом, с дурацкой острозубой улыбкой и сверкающими голубыми глазами. В голову закралась мысль, что ему однозначно что-то подмешали в чай проклятые англичане.  
— А что непонятного? — осведомились кусты, и над особо огромным листом взвилась тоненькая струйка сизоватого дыма. — Это так, ежегодные развлечения. Валет хватает Алису, несёт её к Красной королеве, а Белая королева с боем прорывается и спасает её. Шляпник присоединяется к забегу, если есть настроение и хватает здравого ума, а мы делаем ставки.  
— Какая, к черту, Белая королева? Какой Валет? У меня крыша едет от ваших рассказов, да и куст курящий — это вообще в голове не укладывается!  
— Пиши пропало, Абсолем! К Мартовскому кролику пора нашему жениху, — промурлыкал насмешливо Чешир. — Познакомить тебя с ними? С Валетом ты, может, и виделся: одноглазый, высокий и патлатый, Алису спёр. Ты вроде за ними следом упал.  
— Знаю, гнался, — досадливо выдохнул Наполеон, нехотя признавая Стейна в неизвестном Валете. — Пора прекратить эти разговорчики и пойти за Ильёй… Тьфу, за Алисой. Буду прорываться с боем!  
— Вот это по-нашему! — пропищало под ногами, заставляя Наполеона опять потерять остатки мужества и подпрыгнуть в очередной раз от вида воинственной мыши с тонкой шпагой. Соло напряг зрение, рассмотрев её в густой листве.  
— Я сошел с ума, — вынес Наполеон себе диагноз.  
— Точно, к Мартовскому кролику ему теперь только, — пискнул куст, Чешир засмеялся вибрирующим смехом и пропал, как сизый дым над кустом.  
— Спасать Алису-у-у! — проорала мышь и поскакала в сторону виднеющейся между стволов деревьев и кустиков поляны.  
— Стой, говорящая мышь! Я тоже за Алисой!  
Соло казалось, что он не успеет, но мышь двигалась медленнее, чем предполагал Наполеон, подождала его на лысой грунтовой тропинке.  
— Меня Соня зовут, я тебе не мышь! Но проведу к замку Красной королевы, женишок! Может, так они перестанут издеваться над Алисой, — пропищала Соня и побежала вперёд. Наполеон поспешил за мышью, игнорируя свой ответ.

***

Сколько они шли по диковинному лесу, затем по лугу, потом по странным полям со скульптурами, Наполеон бы не сказал точно. Ноги нещадно пекло от неудобной обуви, выбранной только для разведки, зрение рябило из-за того, что Соло пытался не потерять мелкую мышь перед собой, постоянно скрывающуюся то в траве, то за очередным кустом, а копчик всё чаще напоминал о себе. Разобраться и собраться с мыслями не получалось. Соло старательно припоминал, что им давали вкусить, как гостям, в том проклятом им особняке, но кроме чёрного чая с молоком и сахаром, припомнить ничего не мог. Такое извращение могли придумать только англичане. Наполеон помнил, как взгрустнул о крепком, тёрпком кофе и, поморщившись, хлебал напиток из полупрозрачного фарфора чашки.  
Соня оживилась, когда ярко-красочная дорога сменилась каменистой широкой тропой, а лиственный зелёный пейзаж пропал из поля зрения. Начались камни и скалы, погода при этом знатно испортилась, добавляя своими чёрными низкими тучами унылости пейзажу.  
— Вот он — замок, — запищала Соня, тыкая шпагой в огромную махину, которую, кроме как комплексом башен, и назвать по-другому не получалось. — Теперь нам нужно обойти всех стражей-карт и поискать твою невесту.  
Наполеон проглотил «невесту» без комментария, вглядываясь в бело-красный массив башен с развевающимися на ветру флажками на верхушках, смахивающих окрасом на мухоморы, и стал мысленно прикидывать, как ему пробраться незамеченным.  
— Ты же, дылда здоровая, просто так не проскочишь, — продолжала задумчиво Соня. — Хочешь выпить уменьшайки?  
— Чего выпить? — Соло почему-то отчётливо распробовал вкус недавнего чая на корне языка. — Отравить хочешь?  
— Нет. Уменьшить, — невозмутимо ответила мышь и потрясла крохотным для Соло флакончиком, который был вполне приличной флягой для крошечной мышки. — А потом увеличишься и будешь сражаться, вот королева удивится!  
Шансы на спасение Курякина таяли с каждой секундой, и Соло решился, хуже точно уже не будет. Крохотный пузырек пришлось зажимать двумя пальцами, рискуя раздавить тонкое стекло, но Наполеон справился, откупорил ногтем маленькую пробку и влил в себя подозрительную жидкость. Всё ради Ильи-златовласки.  
Снадобье оказалось на удивление очень вкусным. Соло порадовался данному факту, распробовал вишневый пирог, изысканный сливочный десерт, а следом зажаренную индейку. Удивиться меняющимся вкусам так и не успел, мир пошатнулся и начал стремительно увеличиваться, постепенно закрываясь от обзора за огромной тканью-шатром. Соло с ужасом осознал, что это его грязная рубашка и брюки. К Соне пришлось выходить, стыдливо прикрыв пах и не скрывая удивления от поравнявшейся в росте с ним мыши.  
— Вот это меня плющит, — резюмировал Наполеон и перехватил из лап мыши кусок ткани, похожей на мешковину. Прикрыться ей всё же получилось, завязав как полотенце на бёдрах. Мышь резво запрыгала впереди, заставляя Соло бежать на полную мощность уставших ног. Почти голышом и без обуви. Вот Илья будет должен, сукин сын!  
Наполеон убедился, что план Сони по превращению их в мелких невидимых для Королевы противников был в какой-то степени хорош. Они вместе подобрались к замку вплотную и теперь заглядывали в маленькую нору под бетонным забором, рассматривая разительно отличавшийся внутренний двор от окружающей обстановки снаружи. Соло даже припомнил лужайки и рощицы возле особняка Стейна, так те были похожи. Во внутреннем дворе даже солнце сияло, словно вкрученная над замком стоваттная лампочка.  
— Чудеса, — вырвалось у Наполеона мимо воли, и Соня рядом пискнула от смеха.  
— Смотри! Вот же Алиса! — Мышь показала шерстяной лапой сквозь ветки куста, впритык стоящего к забору, на прохаживающихся по саду дамочек.  
Наполеон напряг зрение в попытке рассмотреть под странным прикидом своего напарника. Но в упор видел только женщину в красном платье с огромной и несоразмерной телу головой, с прической, выложенной сердечком, и высокую девицу с короткой блондинистой стрижкой, шляпкой с павлиньим пером и в пышном до колен платье, обнажающим подкачанные плечи. Подкачанные плечи. Наполеон завис на этом, рассматривая знакомые перевитые мускулы на руке.  
— Ох, твою ж мать! — выдохнул Наполеон, и Илья, словно расслышав эту фразу, повернулся к забору лицом. Накрашенные красной помадой губы и подведенные черным каялом глаза оживили ту часть тела Соло, которую он бы предпочел сейчас не оживлять. Да и странно было реагировать возбуждением на нелепо накрашенного мужика в бабском прикиде. Но Наполеона повело от этого образа, воздух в легких закончился, а мешковина однозначно натянулась в паху.  
— Дождемся Кролика, он тебе штаны хоть принесет и увеличивающий рост пирожок, — как ни в чем не бывало сказала над ухом Соня.  
Наполеон только скупо кивнул, замечая теперь и потерянное выражение лица Ильи, причудливых людей, прохаживающихся по двору, и плоских красных существ с длинными конечностями и странными лицами, словно приклеенными на тело. У каждого стражника в руках была острая пика и решительно настроенный вид.  
— И где же твой Кролик, мышка? — спросил тихо Наполеон, пытаясь незаметно прижать рукой взбунтовавшийся орган. Ощущение опасности слегка поумерило пыл, а розовый нос, возникнувший перед норой, опять сбил привычную картину мира.  
Соло протиснулся в тесный лаз вслед за Соней и рассмотрел Кролика, разодетого в камзол и штаны с часами на цепочке, тянущейся с пояса брюк, которые он целенаправленно тряс.  
— Переиграем, мышка, — раздумал вдруг Соло возвращать свой рост. — Давай Алису уменьшим и той же дорогой проведем.  
— С радостью, женишок. Только вот нет у меня больше уменьшайки.  
— Что ж такое, — буркнул раздосадовано Наполеон, прикидывая другие варианты.— У тебя есть план?  
— Конечно! Драться до смерти! — воскликнула Соня слишком громко, а Кролик уронил часы, которые зависли на поясе, наконец-то обращая на них внимание. Штаны тот тоже принёс, с видом волшебника выудил из-за спины тонкую ткань, и вручил в руки Наполеону вместе с пирожком.  
— Дьявол! Не подведи, Илья, — покачал головой Наполеон, надеясь, что напарник включится в его план побега на лету, и откусил кусок увеличивающего пирожка.  
Рост возвращался стремительно. Соло разрастался как на дрожжах, ныряя ногами в подставленные штанины. Мешковина улетела в сторону куста фиговым листом, больше не исполняя прямого назначения.  
— Вторжение! — заорала не своим голосом женщина в красном платье, пялясь на Наполеона по пояс скрытого в кустах. — Голову с плеч!  
В следующий момент всё произошло слишком быстро. Соло метнулся в сторону опешившего, но заметно повеселевшего Ильи, перекатился с ним по стриженой траве, стремительно уходя от подоспевших стражников.  
— И что так долго? — выдохнул на ухо Курякин.  
— Ты это всё тоже видишь? — вместо ответа спросил Наполеон и врезал кулаком по вытянутому лицу стражника, вскакивая на ноги и утягивая за собой Илью. Кулак обожгло болью, но плоский охранник даже не пошатнулся. Дело казалось дрянь, когда противник был сделан из странного материала.  
— Сюда-сюда, — пропищало под ногами, и по голой косточке ступни хлестко прошлось хвостом мыши. Соня побежала в сторону ворот, которые старательно баррикадировали своими телами стражники.  
— У меня другая идея, — решил Наполеон играть по своим правилам, ударил ногой ближайшего уродливого стражника, отталкивая его от себя и отбирая у него копьё. Он устремился к вопящей о расправе Красной Королеве, на бегу отталкивая от себя желающих подраться. Наполеон уже был к ней очень близко, намеревался осадить визжание кулаком в висок и произвести дальнейший захват в заложники, но ему перегородил дорогу давно забытый Стейн на коне, в латах и с мечом наперевес. Соло взревел диким зверем от иррациональности происходящего, перехватил отобранную пику покрепче, намереваясь оглушить нового противника, но к нему на помощь подоспел внезапно отмерший Илья. Пока Стейн глазел на Соло, тот подобрался к лошади сзади, блестя безумными глазами с черной подводкой и кривя в диком оскале напомаженные губы. Он растолкал надвигающихся на него стражников с яростным видом и отобрал у одного из них пику, вооружившись, как и Наполеон.  
— Один-один, — разобрал Наполеон по губам, но слов не расслышал в окружающей суматохе.  
Илья подмигнул и хлестко ударил лошадь по ляжке, заставляя её взвиться от боли на дыбы. Соло не смотрел на дальнейшую драку между Стейном и Курякиным, когда одноглазый противник сверзнулся с коня, теряя свой меч в полете.  
Целью Наполеона стала визжащая от ярости Королева и столпившиеся вокруг неё придворные с огромными ушами, носами, задами и другими выделяющимися частями тела. Наполеон поморщился от такой разношёрстный толпы. Задействовав в драке кулаки, он быстро расправился с пугливыми придворными, которые разбежались в разные стороны от раздаваемых тумаков. Стражей вокруг становилось больше, они стремительно сжимали вокруг агентов кольцо, намереваясь спасти свою Королеву и удержать Алису в замке. Что собирались сделать с Наполеоном, тот предпочел даже не представлять, памятуя о горячем высказывании «голову с плеч».  
Илья расправился со своим противником, получив изрядно ссадин и царапин по всему телу, юбка платья была порвана, а помада неподобающе размазана по губам. Он отчаянно сражался с охранниками, отталкивая их в разные стороны и используя отвоеванный в бою со Стейном меч. Лезвие с поставленной задачей справлялось лучше кулаков.  
— Выпустите нас, или я убью вашу королеву! — заорал Соло не своим голосом, прижимая острие пики к горлу притихшей Красной Королевы. Получилось избежать удара дамочки по голове, Королева притихла от одной шипящей угрозы. Битва замерла, выбрасывая к нему Илью из скопления красно-чёрных солдат.  
— Выпустите их, — недовольно распорядилась Королева, бросая взгляд на поверженного Стейна. — Пусть идут. О, мой любимый! Посмотрите, что вы с ним сделали!  
Наполеон посмотрел на лежащего вниз лицом побежденного Стейна, но не испытал ничего кроме раздражения. Жалости даже и намека не блеснуло. Сам же напросился. Им бы забрать его из этого странного мира, но сейчас заниматься Стейном, рискуя собственной шкурой, не хотелось. Проще было списать неожиданное бегство вражеского агента, чем пытаться с ним выбраться. Да и как уходить? Наполеон понятия не имел.  
Стража перед ними расступилась, и Наполеон пошел первым, вжимая пику в шею королевы и толкая её перед собой. Илья исправно прикрывал спину, держа меч перед собой наперевес и отступая боком.  
Через длинный коридор стражников выйти им всё же получилось, металлические ворота со скрипом открылись и закрылись, отрезая их от замка и толпы злобных охранников. Соня путалась под ногами, восхваляя славную битву и храброго Соло с Алисой, которой всё ещё был Курякин.  
— Вы ещё пожалеете, что устроили там такой кавардак! Я прикажу своей страже искать вас и обезглавить. Ваши мелкие головёшки не достойны гордо торчать на шеях! — бормотала Красная королева гневно, но больше дрожала в руках Наполеона от страха, оказавшись без мощной поддержки стражников и своих придворных.  
— Отойдем ближе к лесу, мы тебя отпустим, — поделился планами Наполеон, слышал, как Илья дышит в спину, и старался придумать, что им делать дальше.  
Его тяжёлые размышления решил прервать говорящий пёс. Соло думал, что его уже ничего не удивит, но следующие события заставили крепко задуматься о своем положении. На дорогу выбежал гончий пёс, его уши смешно подпрыгнули, и он остановился на дороге, обращаясь к Соне:  
— Труляля и Траляля говорят, что объявилась настоящая Алиса, а эта была подделкой! — грубым голосом сказал пёс, заставляя разношерстную компанию замереть на месте.  
— Баярд, ты уверен? — спросила настороженно Соня. — Всмотрись внимательно, Алиса как Алиса, даже Ирацибета признала в ней нашу Алису.  
— Я мужик, глупая мышка, — пробасил Илья, сжимая рукоятку меча в пальцах. — Сто раз говорил.  
— Я говорила: докажи! — визгливо крикнула Красная Королева.  
— А я и доказал! — покрылся пятнистым румянцем Курякин, еле сдерживая себя.  
— Валет сказал, что есть специальные операции в вашем мире, — поспорила с ним Королева, сильно забавляя этим Наполеона.  
— Как бы там ни было, нам пофиг на ваши игры, — напустив больше грубости, сказал Соло и ткнул Ирацибету под подбородок, напоминая о пике.  
— Да мне теперь и на вас пофиг, — пожала плечом Королева, зыркая зло глазом из-за плеча. — Валите и дорогу забудьте сюда. Я теряю с вами время.  
— Да и нам пора, — засобиралась Соня, вскочила верхом на Баярда. — Прощайте, Алиса и женишок. Вы браво сражались в бою.  
— И эта туда же! — расстроился напускно Илья.  
Пёс развернулся в сторону, откуда пришёл, и побежал, набирая скорость, видимо, к настоящей Алисе, оставляя Соло с Курякиным на волю судьбы или Красной Королевы.  
— Отпусти! — прошипела королева и громко свистнула, вставив пальцы в рот.  
Из-за скал, хрустя и осыпая камни, высунулась сначала огромная морда, а потом и здоровенные круглое тело собакоподобного монстра с встающей дыбом шерстью. Наполеон не стал перечить её величеству, подтолкнул под руку к рычащему монстру и стал плечом к плечу с Курякиным, который заметно напрягся, перехватывая свой меч покрепче двумя руками.  
— Я бы выразился, но у меня эпитеты закончились, — поделился Наполеон с решительно настроенным Ильёй, который пойдет против чудища, потом только одёргивай. Берсерк на низком старте.  
— А я, подумать только, так задолбался, — выдохнул Курякин, не скрывая в этот раз своего состояния. Видимо, Соло занял почетное место в списке доверенных особ.  
— Брандашмыжик мой любимый, — ворковала Красная Королева. — Не бросил меня, пришёл. Алиса нашлась, будет веселье!  
Илья дёрнул мускулами на предплечье, задевая голую кожу на руке Наполеона, повел плечами, готовясь принять неравный бой. Но чудовище согнуло лапы, дождалось, пока Королева взгромоздится на лохматую спину, и, рыкнув угрожающе на прощание, унесло Красную Королеву в ту же сторону, что и Баярд Соню.  
Курякин рядом обмяк и опустил меч, упирая острие в сухую землю.  
— Почему ты не сбежал раньше? — спросил Наполеон.  
— Тебя ждал, — хитро сверкнул глазами Курякин. — Да я бы, наверное, и не справился, постоянно ходили вокруг меня эти карты. Мы с ума сошли?  
— Чаю выпили, кажется мне, — честно признался Соло в своих догадках и, забросив копьё на плечо, двинулся в сторону леса. Алиса там не Алиса, выход вроде как всё равно пришлось бы искать. Да и от Королевы легче скрыться в лесу, вдруг передумает.  
Илья сопел рядом, шелестел девчачьими юбками, подбрасывая ткань коленями при ходьбе и едва слышно клацая низкими каблуками на женских туфлях огромного размера по утоптанной тропинке. Наполеон обуви себе подходящей так и не нашел, как и рубашки. Теперь чувствовал все камешки и песчинки на пальцах и стопах, а голой грудью — свежесть вечернего воздуха. Илья тоже заметно ежился, миниатюрное платье мало спасало от прохлады, его светлые волосы ерошило ветром, а ранее громоздившаяся на макушке шляпка почила в битве. Лес начался только через час, который они прошли молча, пытаясь экономить силы на пешую дорогу.  
Лес оказался густой и темный, небо стремительно серело, а кусты выделялись чернеющими кляксами на подходе к роще.  
— А что ты показывал Красной Королеве, чтобы доказать свое мужество? — заискивающе спросил Соло, когда они нашли валун под большим деревом, немного зайдя вглубь леса. Птицы всё ещё чирикали на ветках, еле слышно шелестела листва, а ноги ныли от усталости.  
Илья замялся, хоть не был никогда подвержен такому ярому смущению.  
— Сам знаешь, — буркнул Курякин, старательно пряча взгляд.  
Когда опасность отступила, но адреналин прошедшей драки всё ещё оставался в крови, Наполеона опять запаяло на образе Ильи: на его смазанной помаде, на глазах и на таком до жути помпезном платье.  
— А мне покажешь? — хрипло спросил Наполеон, сам не зная, почему так осип. Хотелось фразочку бросить нагловато и с насмешкой, но вышло просяще.  
— Сейчас? — вскинул темный взгляд Илья, который с трудом рассмотрел Соло в опускающихся на землю сумерках.  
— Я понятия не имею, куда идти дальше, а ты… Ты такой горячий в этом платье, — с придыханием выдавил из себя Наполеон. Глупости же — любоваться друг другом в мире, где курят кусты и говорят невидимые коты, но Наполеона распирало нетерпением и неуместным острым желанием.  
— Соло, — Илья придвинулся ближе. — У тебя стоит на меня такого?  
— О-о-о, ещё как, — Наполеон преодолел оставшееся между ними расстояние и впился в накрашенные губы Ильи, дергая его на себя за лиф платья и падая в густую траву спиной вперёд.  
Курякин резко выдохнул прямо в рот, прихватил зубами нижнюю губу, не собираясь сдаваться и передавать Наполеону инициативу. Меч звонко стукнулся о камень, подбитый туфлей Курякина. Соло перевернул Илью, меняя с собой местами и задирая ему юбку в попытке дотянуться до того, что тот показывал Королеве. Бесстыжий. Нужно выведать у него позже, трахнул ли он ту визжащую царевну или просто махал перед ней обнаженным концом.  
На лопухи Наполеону везло как никогда, он лицом опять вмазался в разлапистый лист, пока перехватывал Илью под колени и опускался к его паху. Трусы на Курякине оказались смешные: белые рейтузы с резинками по поясу и ногам. Несмотря на несуразность такого белья, в собственном паху ощутимо напряглось, наливаясь полностью и крепко, заставляя действовать уже на инстинктах. Наполеон прихватил надутый парусом бугор в паху Ильи губами, толкаясь языком через ткань в головку и добиваясь протяжного стона. Юбка норовила упасть на голову, Илья ни черта не помогал, елозил задом по примятому лопуховому кусту и приглаженной телами траве в попытке вбиться членом в рот через трусы. Пахло неожиданно пачули и лавандой, перебивая естественный густой запах Ильи. От такого девчачьего и неуместного рвало крышу окончательно, сбивало с толку и заставляло захлёбываться слюной в попытке ухватить побольше.  
— Ну Соло, Соло, возьми же ты в рот, — хрипло просил Илья, запуская пальцы в волосы Наполеона и оттягивая его голову.  
В сумерках член Ильи был просто темной линией на фоне бледноватой кожи живота и белоснежных трусов, которые Наполеон приспустил Илье пониже на бедра, оставляя под напрягшимися яйцами. Наполеон вобрал нетерпеливо головку губами и потер щёлку языком, скользя упруго по кругу и под венчиком.  
Курякин подавился воздухом, подбросил бёдра, проникая глубже, задевая заднюю стенку горла головкой и заставляя брызнуть из глаз рефлекторные слезы. Наполеон не смутился, расслабил глотку, пропуская член дальше и нетерпеливо сжимая ладонь на собственном члене через штаны. Ещё немного и можно кончить только от помахиваний и жарких просьб Курякина, не остановить же эту бурю. Умудрялся быть снизу и руководить, направлять Соло, как ему угодно. Илья шумел, выстанывая, хрипел на вдохах и совершенно не нежничал. Хватал Соло за уши и волосы, грубо имея в рот. Сам тащился от своей одежды и того, что может вот так — не сдерживаться. Его стремительность передавалась Наполеону через дрожь и вибрацию тела.  
Наполеон выкрутился головой из захвата, выпуская из губ член, решаясь на следующий этап, иначе надолго его точно не хватило бы. Теперь его не остановила бы ни иллюзорная Алиса, ни Королева, ни говорящие дымящие кусты. Он засадит в тугую задницу, схватится за пышную юбку и точка, утолит свою похоть к странному образу. Надо. Мало и одновременно непостижимо много Ильи рядом. Голова кругом.  
— Я тебя трахну, распутная девица, — хохотнул обещающе Наполеон, перехватил разомлевшего Илью под бедра и рывком стащил трусы, выбрасывая их в ближайшие кусты.  
— А потом я тебя, так что нежнее там, — рыкнул игриво Курякин, послушно подаваясь вслед движениям Наполеона.  
Соло проигнорировал угрозу, пригладил вызывающе торчащий член ладонью и перехватил пальцами под ягодицы, раскрывая их. Насыщенный запах ароматических масел преследовал Наполеона, казалось, повсюду, забивался в ноздри и оседал на языке, который он старательно ввинчивал в сжатое отверстие, стараясь как можно больше увлажнить слюной и растянуть. Не самой лучшей идеей было и трахаться без нормальной смазки, но мысли выметало из головы напрочь, когда Наполеон представлял, что сделает с переодетым в женщину Ильёй. Вопрос, где взялась одержимость бабскими шмотками на мужике, Наполеон старательно запихнул подальше, стараясь не акцентироваться. От Ильи же всегда так, стоит лишь овладеть неудержимой силой и безумием.  
— Если не трахнешь меня, я спущу сейчас же, — потянул просяще Илья, хотя, судя по фразе, хотел пригрозить. Пальцы скользили по слюне, не встречая сильного сопротивления, Соло настойчиво вжимал их в простату, разводя в стороны и натягивая на фалангах податливые мышцы.  
Долго простить Наполеон себя не заставил, забросил ноги Ильи себе на талию и толкнулся в тугую обслюнявленную дырку, медленно, но сразу до конца, сжимая крепко бедра и вылизывая губы в остатках красной помады. В темноте вообще стало ничего не рассмотреть, вместо птиц затрещали сверчки, листья словно замерли без ветра, осталось лишь тяжёлое надсадное дыхание на двоих, шлепки плоть о плоть и шелест юбки пострадавшего в бою платья.  
— Соло, — выдохнул Илья, просунул свою ладонь между животами и ухватился за собственный напряжённый член. Через пару рывков Курякин крепко сжался внизу на стволе Наполеона, толчками выплескивая между ними сперму.  
Наполеон догнал его через несколько секунд, сбиваясь с ритма и вдалбливаясь в пульсирующее откатом отверстие. Помешательство отпустило, он склеился с Ильёй животами, ощущая голой грудью царапающие кружева на лифе платья и безумный стук сердца напротив.  
Курякин лежал под Наполеоном, одурманенный оргазмом, и только тяжело дышал, без признаков желания куда-то отправиться в темноте. Впрочем, через несколько минут появились первые звёзды, вынырнула полная луна, раскрашивая темные листья серебристым светом. Соло потешился от такой романтики, до сих пор не представляя, что делать дальше. Он прикрыл глаза, вмял губы в гладкое плечо Ильи, настороженно вслушиваясь в тишину ночного леса.

***

— Соло! Очнись! — громко на ухо сказал ему Илья и перекрутил их на примятой траве, меняя местами, а потом схватил за грудки и больно приложил кулаком по скуле. Наполеон взвыл от такого предательства, в глазах стремительно потемнело, с последующими всполохами яркого света под веками. Чего это он? Вроде же тоже кончил.  
Соло распахнул глаза, готовясь к очередному удару, и не прогадал, Стейн размашисто ударил его ещё раз, перекрывая своим телом обзор на помещение. То, что это уже не Страна Чудес, Наполеон сообразил быстро. Мотнувшаяся в сторону голова дала прекрасный шанс рассмотреть привязанного к стулу Илью рядом. Одетого в свою синюю водолазку и черные брюки. Никаких платьев. Всё-таки долбанный чай! Но так уже привычнее, так Наполеон знает, что делать. Соло подмигнул саднящим глазом Илье и натянул скотч на запястьях. Изолента не веревка — скоро поддастся. Илья многозначительно улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
